Maho Blue Love
by BunnyLi
Summary: Creada a partir de la novela Ojamajo Doremi 17-18 cuando vuelven a aparecer los FLAT 4 aunque un poco modificado...adoro la pareja de Aiko&León! Y perdonad las faltas de ortografía, es que me dedico a escribirlo rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo de corregirlo perfectamente...
1. Reencuentro

Unas vidas algo diferentes, mejores amigas, eso es lo que juraron ser por siempre desde el día que tuvieron que decirse adiós. Ahora, estaban todas juntas de nuevo y lo mejor de todo, volvían a ser aprendices de bruja o como decía Majorika "Ojamajos", pero ahora en cambio, tenían 17 años…

Doremi, aquella bruja torpe y loca había crecido, se había convertido en una chica muy guapa y parecía que por fin después de costarle durante años el corazón de Tetsuya Kotake siempre había sido de ella, pero ahora por fin lo tenía del todo, no le quedó otra que asumir lo que sentía a sus 12 años, enfrentar su miedo. Su cabello ahora era más corto así que sus moños los cuales no decidió quitarse seguían hay pero más pequeños, era de estatura media tirando a bajita pero tenía un cuerpo muy bonito y proporcionado y era una monada, su cara inocente la hacía parecer aún más guapa de lo que era. Ella siempre desprendía un aura especial.

Hazuki, ella seguía como siempre, aplicada, delicada, sutil. Después de años consiguió estar con Yada Masaru aunque los dos fueran tímidos, ya llevaban 2 años y su relación iba viento en popa. Ahora que por fin estudiaba en el nuevo instituto Misora junto a todos ellos podía estar más cerca de su novio y también de sus amigas. El instituto Karen le daba muchas oportunidades pero no pudo evitar el hecho de estar con ellas, sus mejores amigas. Su pelo seguía luciendo con su lazo y sus gafas seguían hay, Hazuki era una chica muy bonita, de vez en cuando se quitaba las gafas para ponerse lentillas, era algo más alta que Doremi y su cuerpo es algo más delicado y fino.

Onpu, la gran estrella había pasado malos momentos en los últimos años y había dejado un poco de lado el mundo de los artistas, por una vez quería dedicarse a estudiar. Se dio cuenta de que el apoyo de sus amigas era algo que la hacía brillar mucho más ante las cámaras, ante el público, la gente le adoraba no solo por su belleza sino por su carácter tan firme. Onpu ahora se había dejado crecer un poco más el pelo pero mantenía su peinado, era realmente una belleza, sin quitar que tenía un cuerpo delgado propio de una modelo, sus curvas bien proporcionadas, aunque eso sí, sus pechos eran más pequeños de lo que hubiera deseado aunque fuera más alta que sus amigas, era ella y su perfección física, en el fondo así era Onpu. Por los mismos motivos que Hazuki decidió al final transferirse al instituto Misora.

Momoko, volvió de América por problemas del trabajo de su padre. Ella y su carácter loco, volvió de golpe así que a todas les pillo por sorpresa. Momoko estaba realmente contenta aunque dejara atrás a su mejor amiga Beth en los Estados Unidos, ellas siempre serian amigas y volverían a verse. Ahora Momoko era también toda una mujer, de la misma altura más o menos que Onpu, unos ojos llenos de alegría y una chica que después de Onpu podía romper el corazón a cualquiera tanto por su rostro como por su forma de ser y su físico, su peinado también seguía siendo el mismo y mantenía su cabello largo.

Hana se había hecho de su edad de nuevo, ya que había hecho de las suyas. Quería ver a sus madres costara lo que costara y estar con ellas, lo cual a Majorika le traía de cabeza, aunque la culpa la tuvo ella por mentirle. Hana seguía con su carácter infantil, en el fondo era una niña y conservaba un cuerpo algo más infantil que las demás. Muy delgadita con pocas curvas y poco pecho pero aun así era una chica guapísima de eso no cabía duda.

Y por último Aiko, que decir de ella, fuerte decidida, con carácter. Su cabello azul estaba algo más largo y sus puntas ya no sobresalían, Aiko ahora se veía realmente como un chica bastante atractiva, sus ojos azules y su mirada picara, su físico, su altura media y sus curvas bien formadas, de todas era la que más curvas tenia y por desgracia para ella algo más de pecho, lo que le incomodaba a la hora de practicar, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en plena forma se veían bien en su cuerpo atlético.

Después de todo Aiko no entendía si había sido cosa del destino que ella acabara regresando a Misora, pero lo que estaba claro es que ahora era más feliz que nunca, estaba con ellas, sus padres volvían a estar casados y además contaba con su hermano pequeño Takeru que a pesar de ser algo descarado lo quería con locura ya que él era la prueba de amor verdadera entre sus padres, la prueba de haber superado aquella crisis que la martirizo durante años.

Ella había aprendido a ser fuerte de eso no cabe duda y el criarse con su padre puede ser que fuera la razón por la cual adepto un carácter algo masculino al igual que los gustos. Pero que más daba, Aiko adoraba el deporte, ella podía con los chicos y con cualquier hombre que se le parara por delante, y no, no detestaba las faldas ni los vestidos, simplemente se sentía más cómoda con su estilo que no tenía por qué ser de una marimacho, simplemente era más cómodo pero no dejaba ninguna de sus virtudes por lucir, en el fondo era presumida como cualquier chica.

Era domingo, había partido de futbol y las chicas que pertenecían al equipo de animadoras ya estaban en el instituto, Doremi, Hana y Momoko estaban dentro así que les tocaba animar a su equipo. El partido empezaba en media hora y Aiko fue porque le gustaba contemplar a su instituto ya que era uno de los mejores de la región y ese día se enfrentaban al instituto Minami que poseía también jugadores muy buenos y un capitán que según decían era un Huracán en el campo.

Doremi: Ai-chan buenos diiiaaaaasss! Estoy nerviosa, no sé qué pensar porque Kotake es el capitán y según dicen el Minami tiene un capitán y unos jugadores magníficos!

Aiko: Vamos Doremi…nosotros además de Kotake tenemos a Kimura, Masaru y Hasebe no lo olvides!

Hazuki: Ciertooo! Yo vine a ver a mi Masaru, voy a animarle aunque me cueste mi timidez gritar.

Momoko: Let's go Hazuki-chan!...cuando has llegado, no estabas aquí hace un momento no?

Aiko: Tu tampoco Momoko…no sé porque le dices a Hazuki!

Invierno: Ohhh ... sorryyyy

Hana: Hana-chan va a animar mucho, vamos a ganar seguro! El autobús de los del Minami acaba de llegar hay un montón de chicas en la puerta del instituto gritando como locas.

Doremi: Chicas? Entonces no es Onpu, ya me extrañaba que viniera.

Una manada de chicas paso por delante de ellas, de las cuales no conocían a casi ninguna, deberían ser del Minami pero ni siquiera sabían comportarse gritaban como locas mientras los chicos del equipo imposibles de apreciar por la multitud iban hacia sus vestuarios a acabar de prepararse.

Aiko: ¿Qué patética ...

Momoko: Tíos buenos seguro!

Doremi: Donde?

Hazuki: Estás con Kotake, Doremi!

Doremi: Cierto, lo siento…pero los acabaremos viendo que para eso tengo ojos, jijijiji…

Hana: Nunca cambiara…

Todas: No…

Kotake: Chicaaaaaas, que pasa?

Aiko: Una manada de chicas enloquecidas del Minami supongo…

Kotake: Mujeres, que fáciles son de enamorar…

Doremi: Que has dicho Kotake? Me ofendes.

Kotake: Gomen, gomen, lo siento! Me voy al campo que de aquí a nada empezamos el partido, coger sitio está todo bastante lleno…

Kotake realmente había cambiado, la mirada era la misma pero ahora era alto, estaba más guapo y musculado y su peinado era parecido aunque ahora más enmarañado. Se había vuelto uno de los chicos más atractivos del instituto, lo que a Doremi le traía de cabeza aunque ella también hubiera tenido algún que otro chico atrás suyo.

Todos se fueron hacia el campo donde los del equipo Misora ya estaban en su banquillo. Poco tiempo después aparecieron los del Minami y se posicionaron en sus sitios rodeados de esas chicas escandalosas que no dejaban de gritar. Por suerte ellas estaban al otro lado del campo y no veían el espectáculo de hormonas femeninas con patas que gritaban como locas, seguidamente anunciaron el comienzo del partido por los megáfonos y empezaron con la presentación de los jugadores.

- Del instituto Minami:

Con el número 5, Jundai Makoto.

Con el número 2, Hiroyuki Genta.

Con el número 8, Hirasaki Hiroshi.

Con el número 13, Yotsue Shinichi.

Con el número 16, Otani Yamato.

Con el número 22, Ishida Itou.

Con el número 19, Smith Joe.

Con el número 11, Kounna Tooru.

Los gritos empezaron a aumentar al pronunciar el nombre de uno de los cuatro chicos que quedaban así que no pudieron escuchar bien y lo que escucharon no pensaron que fuera lo que era.

Con el número 9, Kashikoi Fujio.

Vale, seamos realistas, las chicas ya empezaban a mirar raro hacia el sitio de donde salían los jugadores, sin poder acabar de creer a los chicos que estaban viendo salir y la de chicas que seguían gritando más si eso era posible.

Con el número 5, Shidoosha Akatsuki.

Y por último con el número 10, el capitán del equipo Minami, Sokuryoku León.

Esa ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso, todas estaban heladas mientras la manada de chicas se aventaba a lanzar comentarios algo groseros y salidos de tono a los 4 chicos que acababan de salir. Y lo peor de todo habían salido seguros de sí mismos, saludando a sus admiradoras, sin duda eran ellos, más mayores más guapos si era posible. Eran…

Doremi, Momoko, Hazuki, Hana: LOS FLAT 4!

Los años no habían pasado en vano tampoco, estaban todos con sus peinados característicos y sus cuerpos estaban bien proporcionados y en forma. Fujio era el que se habia quedado un poco mas bajito que los demás, Akatsuki, Tooru y León eran más o menos de la misma altura, quizás Akatsuki un poco más que los otros dos. Pero claro, el cuerpo de León destacaba por encima del de sus amigos, su físico atlético al hacerse un hombre había mejorado considerablemente e incluso con la manga corta sus músculos se dejaban mostrar.

Aiko escupió el refresco que se estaba tomando a ver a León con sus típicas poses de chico machote, tocándose su pelo y haciendo suspirar y desmayarse a las chicas que estaban por detrás de él observándolo.

Aiko: Ahora sí que lo he visto todo…y León el capitán, hoy sí que voy a animar a nuestro equipo con ganas…VAMOS MISORA! VAMOS KOTAKE! VAMOS CHICOS A POR TODAS!

El grito de Aiko como de costumbre resonó en el campo y todo el mundo se giró hacia ella, incluso la manada de chicas.

Kotake: Claro Que Si aiko!

Aiko: Creo que me he pasado…que pasa e, que yo no puedo animar a mi equipo?

Rápidamente las miradas de los 4 chicos se volvieron hacia ella. Aun más la de León que al verla saco una de sus típicas sonrisas, sin duda la había reconocido y estaba satisfecho de verla allí, seguro que iba a lucirse como a él le gustaba con su eterna rival, ahora sí que había metido la pata. Saludaron alegremente hacia ellas al ver a todas las chicas juntas pero no pudieron acercarse ya que estaba por empezar el partido y se tenían que centrar en ello, ellas igual respondieron el saludo y la manada de chicas empezó a echar un aura malévola hacia ellas. Daban miedo.

Todo esto sucedió mientras hacían la presentación de los jugadores del Misora por lo cual ellas casi ni tomaron atención a la presentación de los megáfonos, ni siquiera Doremi y Hazuki que tenían a sus parejas en el equipo, pero pronto Masaru y Kotake entendieron por qué al verlos, los conocían bien y entendían la sorpresa de ellas pero eso no evito que sintieran rabia al robar incluso la atención de sus novias.

El partido empezó con el primer saque con furia de Kotake. Se podía decir que durante el partido ambos equipos eran excelentes, León y Kotake como capitanes estaban uno contra el otro defendiendo, robándose la pelota y dejándose lucir más que los demás. Verdaderamente los dos estaban al mismo nivel pero la astucia de León era una carente en Kotake al que le estaba dominando la furia de saber que Akatsuki, ese playboy había aparecido de la nada y sentía el riesgo de perder a Doremi aunque hubieran pasado tantos años. La mirada de León constantemente se dirigía hacia Aiko en los momentos en que robaba la pelota, hacia alguna jugada excelente o en el momento en el que marco el primer gol gracias al pase de Tooru, eso a ella realmente la estaba incomodando pero en el fondo le divertía, seguía siendo el mismo.

Así acabo la primera parte, Misora 0-1 Minami y cada equipo fue hacia su banquillo a descansar, menos los cuatro chicos del Minami que se dirigeron hacia la zona donde estaban ellas directamente después de beber agua. Tanto ellas como ellos estaban impresionados, ellos eran guapísimos y ellas ya no eran aquellas niñas, eran un grupo de adolescentes que si antes ya les parecían guapas ahora para ellos estaban indescriptibles.

Doremi: Hola, chicos!

Akatsuki: Doremi, cuanto tiempo! Estáis todas increíbles! Me he sorprendido al veros!

Hazuki: Pensábamos que habíais vuelto al mundo de los brujos, lo digo susurrando ya sabéis porque…

Fujio: Decidimos quedarnos hasta que acabáramos nuestros estudios, aún nos queda mucho que aprender.

Tooru: Además es genial el mundo de los humanos, y está lleno de chicas guapas! Y aun me he de convertir en una estrella!

Todas: Si, claro…Tooru y sus cosas…

León: Ai-chan, te sigues viendo en plena forma eh, los años te han pasado muy buena factura, estas como diría hecha una belleza…quizás tú y yo podríamos tener alguna cita…que te parece?

Aiko: Sisi…y tú te sigues siendo igual de imbécil! De que vas presentándote aquí como si nada después de años y soltando tonterías como esa.

Aiko cruzo los brazos en gesto de fastidio ignorando el ultimo comentario de la cita, si pensaba buscarle las cosquillas no lo conseguiría. León se acercó a ella peligrosamente con su sonrisa traviesa y ella ni siquiera se movió de su sitio.

León: Si quieres puedes levantarte más los pechos, ese gesto te luce.

Aiko: Serás asqueroso! Si quieres me tapo con una manta, si te molesta te fastidias y no miras que nadie te obliga a hacerlo.

León: Miro, miro, porque no hacerlo? Si quieres toco también eh, no me importaría hacerlo.

Aiko: Atrévete y eres playboy muerto!

León: Oh yeah gatita, saca las uñas!

Aiko: Te la estas ganando…

Irremediablemente Aiko ya estaba al borde de perder su paciencia así que los demás decidieron intervenir en la conversación cambiando de tema y cogiendo a León del brazo para llevárselo.

Akatsuki: Luego nos vemos chicas, nos tenemos mucho que contar no?

Doremi: Akatsuki Claro que si!

Momoko: Don't worry! Bueno igual sí que habrá algún problema con estos dos.

Y seguidamente se fueron hacia su banquillo a prepararse para la segunda parte.

Aiko: No llegáis a interrumpir y os juro que lo mato.

Momoko: Están bien buenos e…os habéis fijado en los músculos? Y los de León aún son mejores…se nota que es un chico deportista como Aiko, está en plena forma!

Todas: Momoko porfavor…

Momoko: Yo solo soy sincera, si son sexys son sexys, que se le va a hacer…

Aiko miro hacia León, no se había fijado bien pero Momoko tenía razón, además de más alto estaba perfectamente musculado, su pelo algo más largo recogido en su coleta pero ya no con el lazo sino con una goma negra y sus ojos seguían siendo de un celeste profundo pero con ese toque maduro. Tenía que admitir que estaba muy bien, que era todo un playboy, pero igualmente el carácter le fastidiaba todo ese sex-appeal que poseía…

Al poco rato la segunda parte empezó y esta vez Kotake parecía más pendiente de fastidiar y dejar en evidencia a Akatsuki que de ir a por León, así que la responsabilidad le cayó a Masaru el cual había ignorado por completo a Fujio. Kimura tuvo que quedarse con Tooru y Hasebe contraatacaba a Fujio, era una guerra de cuatro, una guerra en el juego, los chicos del Misora no podían dejarse ganar en su propio campo y por cuatro playboys. Pronto llego el gol de Kotake, el que marco el empate. Cada uno volvió a su posición de la primera parte, León cambio de táctica y se puso de nuevo a por Kotake, al cual le susurro algo:

León: Entiendo que puedas sentirte incomodado y algo furioso por la presencia de Akatsuki, pero si sigues así créeme que os voy a fundir a goles y no quiero ganar fácil, en la primera parte me lo has puesto más difícil tu que el chico que está intentando contraatacarme ahora.

Kotake: Solo quería lucirme un poco con Doremi, además, podrías haber marcado alguno más antes si no fuera porque estabas pendiente de hacerte el chulo porque esta Aiko mirándote. Es fácil ver que intentas impresionarla, pero Senoo no es chica fácil te aviso que no eres ni el primero ni el único que lo ha intentado y lo intentara sin éxito.

León: No creo que eso sea de tu importancia, no te metas en mi vida.

El partido siguió y León y Kotake parecían con más energía que antes. Todos los chicos en general estaban derramando adrenalina para intentar romper ese empate, y aunque varios equipos tuvieron varias posibilidades de marcar al final ninguno lo pudo hacer, los niveles eran muy parecidos y los dos equipos eran muy buenos. Así llego el pitido del final del partido y los jugadores se retiraron al vestuario a ducharse y cambiarse, pero dentro del vestuario rápido empezó a establecerse una conversación, Akatsuki se acercó a Kotake para darle la mano y felicitarlo por el partido que había hecho.


	2. Polos opuestos?

Akatsuki: Hey Kotake, eres muy bueno, felicidades!

Kotake: ….gracias?

Fujio: Estuvo bien el partido después de todo, demasiadas sorpresas en un mismo día.

Masaru: Si lo dices por las chicas, creo que han quedado igual de sorprendidas pero no importa, supongo que sois buenos conocidos.

Tooru: Nos hemos ayudado alguna vez jejejejeje, no estaba Onpu…

Tooru estaba con los ojos en lagrimados mirando fijamente a Kotake y Masaru que estaban por meterse en las duchas.

Kotake: Segawa?...ella tiene trabajo normalmente los domingos. Tú y el rubito vivís al límite e, Onpu es una chica imposible y Aiko aparte de difícil es peligrosa, os gusta el riesgo o qué?

Tooru: Nunca lo había visto tan así, pero eso quiere decir que Onpu no tiene novio y tengo alguna posibilidad.

Los ojos de Tooru se iluminaron y todos se lo quedaron mirando.

Todos: No tienes ninguna posibilidad…

León: Han, para mi es otro juego más, simplemente es mi rival, prometí que la vencería y esta vez lo voy a hacer. El destino me la ha puesto en el camino porque por fin ha llegado mi momento de gloria.

Masaru: Puffff…estas equivocado si piensas que lo vas a conseguir fácilmente, hace poco venció al capitán del equipo de básquetbol y no le costó mucho, eso le paso por intentar pedirle una cita. Ella además es la capitana del equipo de atletismo.

Kimura: Senoo? Este chaval está loco si piensa que va a poder con ella haciendo un juego limpio. En fin yo me voy a la ducha que Marina me está esperando fuera.

León: Os da miedo una mujer? Solo hay que aprender a domarlas…en el fondo todas son iguales y caen ante un físico increíble…

Tooru: El mío, claro está…

Fujio: Podríais ser un poco más humildes no?

León: Cuando tengáis mis músculos hablamos…

Fujio: Mucho musculo, poco cerebro.

Akatsuki: Muy buena Fujio, está obsesionado…

Y así todos se metieron en las duchas.

Fuera estaban las chicas esperando en la entrada del colegio y hablando de lo que había sucedido y del partido.

Doremi: Kotake estuvo increíble en su gol, ni siquiera León pudo pararle! Es el mejor mi Kotake!

Momoko: Es bueno que no te hayas ni inmutado de Akatsuki…

Doremi: Akatsuki esta guapísimo es verdad pero Kotake no tiene nada que envidiarle, aparte de ser guapo y atractivo es el mejor!

Hana: Yo escuche que incluso alguna que otra chica del Minami le lanzaban comentarios a Kotake y Masaru…

Doremi y Hazuki: QUEEEEEE?

Aiko: El partido estuvo bien pero hubiera quemado a todas esas chicas del Minami y parte de las nuestras que están también como locas con los cuatro payasos…

Hazuki: Aiko no hables así, ellos no tienen la culpa de esas féminas locas.

Aiko: Pero si estaban encantados de que estuvieran allí, sobretodo León luciéndose cosa que no me sorprende en absoluto.

Momoko: Le estas dando demasiada importancia a León, tanto te molesta, o acaso te gusta?

Aiko: Claro que no! Y os juro que ya estaría camino a casa en vez de estar aquí esperando para hablar con ellos, no creo que tengamos nada a hablar, por lo menos yo.

Doremi: Aiko no puedes ser así, los demás no tienen la culpa.

Aiko: Lose…me quedo porque me sabe mal por los otros tres y no quiero ser maleducada, sino ya no estaría aquí.

Hana: Tranquila, Hana-chan no dejara que moleste a mama Aiko!

Hazuki: Que exageración…

Al rato llegaron los FAT junto con Kotake y Masaru los cuales se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas y les dieron un beso para luego cogerse de la mano.

Momoko: Hi, boys!

Doremi: Kotake, tu no tenías comida familiar hoy?

Kotake: Es verdad…he de irme que palazo! Que vais a hacer?

Doremi: Bueno yo no tengo nada a hacer y con las chicas habíamos quedado para ir a comer al buffet, si a Akatsuki y los chicos no les importa venir supongo que haremos eso, hace muchos años que no les veo me hace ilusión hablar con ellos.

Kotake: Entiendo…pues nada yo he d irme, ten cuidado Dojimi!

Esto se lo dijo tocándole los moños de forma cariñosa.

Doremi: Odio cuando me dices eso…ya no estamos en la primaria.

Pero realmente Doremi se tiro encima de Kotake abrazándolo y dándole un beso, a pesar de todo los dos se querían con locura y a los ojos de Doremi él era el único chico, su Kotake. La reacción de Akatsuki fue algo recelosa, pero no le quedaba otra y además parecía que después de lo del vestuario el chico ya no estaba tan a la defensiva con él y parecía bastante seguro de sí mismo y de que no debía de sufrir por Doremi.

De lo contrario Hazuki y Masaru se estaban despidiendo también sin mucha conversación, ellos eran así, delante de la gente algo reservados en su intimidad bastante más apasionados. Pero eran una pareja muy bonita ya que se notaba que después de esos años seguían casi como el primer día y más enamorados que nunca, cuidaban el uno el otro como desde pequeños. Hazuki desprendía felicidad, jamás en su vida creía poder llegar a querer a alguien como quería a Masaru y a él le pasaba igual. Pero como sabemos Masaru es pasota y no le da importancia a las cosas así que se fue dándole un beso en dirección a su casa sin hacer caso a las miradas de Fujio que eran como dardos que lo atravesaban. Hazuki era suya y ese pelirrojo jamás podría quitársela.

En definitiva allí se quedaron las Ojamajo con los FAT. Frente a frente hasta que Hana rompió el hielo.

Hana: Tengo hambre vamonosssss!

Doremi: Quiero bisteeeeeeec!

Aiko: Carne en barra es lo que quieres tú…y se te acaba de escapar!

Eso lo dijo señalando a la dirección por donde se había ido Kotake.

Doremi: Por quien me has tomado Aiko?

Momoko: Muy buena Aiko, jajajajajajajajajajaja…

Aiko: Ahora resultara que la señorita es una santa…

Hazuki: Aiko, esas cosas no son propias de decirlas y menos en estos momentos.

Aiko: Hazuki…

Hazuki: CALLA!

Fujio: Después dicen de los hombres y las mujeres son más perversas…

Akatsuki: Vamos o qué? A ver si ahora vamos a tener que explicar nuestra vida sexual antes que lo importante…

Tooru: Yo quiero que venga Onpu…

León: COORRER QUE VIENEEEEEN!

León venía desde lejos seguido por la manada de chicas que al parecer aún seguía en el instituto y todos salieron corriendo en la misma dirección hacia el parque más cercano para esconderse y poder usar la magia. Las chicas estaban alucinando de tener que huir de esa manera de una manada de chicas enfurecidas pero al final se dividieron en parejas por diferentes direcciones y lograron despistarlas para luego encontrarse en el buffet, gracias a la magia por lo menos podían encontrarse todos en el mismo sitio.

Momoko: Esas chicas están locas…me dan miedo…

Hana: Ahora aún tengo más hambre después de tanto correr…

Akatsuki: Esta bien tener chicas detrás pero a veces es un agobio…

León: No hay tranquilidad.

Tooru: Habla el que ha tenido cita con varias de ellas.

León: Y tú no?

Tooru: También…pero no me interesa ninguna!

Aiko: Podemos dejar de hablar de vuestro sex-appeal y vuestras vidas amorosas y entrar a comer?

León: Estas celosa Ai-chan? Mi propuesta de la cita queda en pie si quieres…

Aiko: Muchísimo…y no gracias, antes me cuelgo de un árbol.

León: Eres muy fría…pero me gusta eso de ti!

Aiko: Vas a dejarme en paz?

León: Te propongo un trato…

Hazuki: Que peligro…

Aiko: Dime…

León: Tengamos un reto, uno contra uno como en los viejos tiempos. Si me ganas prometo no molestarte, pero si gano yo…

Doremi: Si ganas tu qué?

León: Aiko me concederá una cita.

Aiko: Porque estas tan empeñado en tener una cita conmigo? Deja de tomarme el pelo y punto!

León: Bueno no ha de ser una cita tampoco, simplemente pasaras un día conmigo, puede ser divertido! Piensa que hay un montón de chicas que desearían estar ahora mismo en tu lugar.

Aiko: Pues pídeselo a ellas…a mí no me interesa.

León: Más que a comida aquí huele a miedo…Ai-chan tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mí?

Aiko: Jamás! Acepto!

Doremi: Que bien la conoce en ese aspecto…ya se ha salido con la suya…

Akatsuki: El una idiota y ella una imprudente…que hagan lo que quieran.

Momoko: Si, ya se espabilaran, vamos entrando ya o qué?

Todos: Si!

Seguidamente todos entraron al buffet y se sentaron en la mesa que les asignaron con sus platos.

Doremi: Un jugoso bistec! Y después pienso comerme otro más, mejor aún, dos más!

Hazuki: Doremi no habíamos venido con los FLAT también para hablar?

Doremi: Cierto…dinos Akatsuki que ha sido de vosotros todos estos años?

Akatsuki: Pues hemos estado en Fukui hasta hace tres años que nos transferimos al instituto Minami, porque por lo que tengo entendido el Misora solo lleva dos años inaugurado no?

Hazuki: Si, se ve que hubo un cambio de director y este al ser Americano implanto la secundaria también y la preparatoria, así que nosotras decidimos ir todas al Misora pensando en que gracias a eso podríamos volvernos a encontrar con muchos de nuestros compañeros de la primaria.

Fujio: Pero vosotras os habías separado cuando rechazasteis ser brujas, no es cierto?

Momoko: No fue fácil la decisión…yo tuve que volver a Estados Unidos, Aiko se fue a Osaka ya que sus padres volvían a estar juntos y algún que otro problema personal, y Onpu también se trasladó por problemas de trabajo.

Aiko: Si, todos los motivos por los que nos hicimos brujas se resolvieron sin hacer uso de la magia y al pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de serlo nos dimos cuenta de que nuestras vidas iban a sufrir un cambio demasiado grande. Sabiendo la historia de la antigua reina de las brujas nos dimos cuenta de que no queríamos una vida así para nosotras.

Doremi: Nuestras familias seguramente no sufrirían, pero por otro lado el tener que vivir con el miedo de enamorarse y formar una familia para luego ver morir a nuestra propia descendencia no era lo mejor, el dolor de alejarse de las personas queridas es demasiado pecio a pagar por ser brujas.

Akatsuki: Entiendo…

Tooru: Nosotros al nacer brujos ya lo llevamos en nuestra vida pero que lo seamos no nos impide tener sentimientos hacia las mujeres. No debemos enamorarnos porque estamos destinados a acabar viviendo en el mundo de los brujos y el estar aquí es duro por ese motivo.

León: Tampoco es fácil, pero intentamos simplemente pasarlo bien con la chicas porque evidentemente también poseemos deseo y hormonas, también tenemos sentimientos e intentamos no herir los de los demás…si, sé que estas palabras saliendo de mi boca no parecen serias.

Aiko: Para nada, pero te han quedado muy bien, pasarlo bien? Mejor no contéis lo que hacéis con ellas que eso ahora mismo creo que es lo que menos nos interesa.

León: Tiene algo de malo mantener relaciones con mujeres dejando claras nuestras intenciones y tomando precauciones? Y si lo tiene la culpa es de que sea divertido, no nuestra.

Aiko: También tienes algo de razón…

León: Que más tu quisieras que un chico como yo. Además conociendo el mal genio que tienes habría que tener valor para hacerlo contigo.

Aiko: Y a ti que te importa e!

Doremi: Aiko tiene un ex novio, Anrima.

Hana: De que habláis? Si tan divertido es yo también quiero hacerlo.

Aiko: Doremi cállate! No he venido aquí a hablar de mi vida privada!

La cara de León cambio de repente a una mueca de fastidio acompañada de diversión, si eso era así quería decir que había habido un chico en su vida y aun estuviera, lo suficientemente importante quizás para entregarle su primera vez. No entendió porque pero eso le molesto bastante, se quedó mirando a la peli azul que estaba molesta por la conversación y la confesión de su intimidad mientras se metía un pedazo de carne en la boca. Es verdad que se había vuelto más femenina a su manera, su peinado era más adecuado con un pequeño flequillo y algo más largo, sus ojos azules eran aún más bonitos y con espesas, negras y largas pestañas, sus labios más marcados y carnosos y su nariz seguían siendo respingona y graciosa. Su look ahora se basaba en unos tejanos ajustados de color azul con unas bambas de diferentes contrastes del mismo color con blanco y plateado y una camiseta de tirantes básica de color negro ajustada acompañada de un top ancho y corto por encima de color celeste y este le caía sensualmente por uno de los hombros, era un look deportivo pero marcaba la forma de su cintura, sus caderas y su trasero además del volumen de sus pechos, un look informal pero sexy, sobre todo para León que se había quedado embobado en ese momento.

Momoko y Hazuki: Nononono, Hana ese juego es para adultos y es muy aburrido!

Fujio: Recordad que Hana es una niña, vigilemos con nuestro vocabulario por favor…

Doremi, Aiko y León: Perdón…

Hana: Pero, Hana-chan quiere saber!

Todos: NO!

Hana: No es justo…

Todos comieron y contaron anécdotas de aquellos años en los que habían perdido el contacto. La comida al final fue mejor de lo que pensaban y en calma, no hubo discusiones, aunque si algún que otro reproche y conversaciones de recuerdos pasados. Tooru seguía quejándose cada vez que salía el nombre de Onpu y esta no estaba allí con ellos, Doremi contaba su historia con Kotake, Hazuki algo de Masaru, los chicos contaban alguna que otra cosa de las chicas con las que habían estado en aquel tiempo y hablaban de videojuegos, Aiko pasaba de hablar de Anrima (como ella le llamaba) y León no hacía más que contar chistes y presumir de sus habilidades en el deporte. También hablaron sobre la reapertura de la casa Maho que volvía a ser una pastelería y de sus nuevas condiciones para ser brujas y su jornada laboral.

Aiko miro el reloj, ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde y le había prometido a Takeru que le llevaría al parque a jugar un rato por la tarde si se portaba bien. Se levantó de la silla de golpe, se estiro y cogió su pequeño saco con sus cosas.

Aiko: Bueno chicos, he de irme. Le prometí a Takeru que saldría con el ahora por la tarde y debe estar esperándome.

Akatsuki: Has quedado con un chico? Vaya, espero que te vaya bien.

Momoko: Is not a ordinary boy, es algo más importante que eso!

Aiko: Si, pero Momoko pueden pensar mal, es…

No acabo la frase porque León interrumpió su explicación con algo de mala gana y con una burla de nuevo.

León: No cal que nos des explicaciones de tu vida, puedes ir con ese tío tranquila, espabila no vaya a ser que llegues tarde!

Aiko: No puedes ser más agradable cuando dices las cosas?

León: Solo estoy diciéndote que espabiles y no le hagas esperar, no es agradable.

Aiko: Hasta la próxima!

Aiko dejo el dinero en la mesa y salió dando un portazo del restaurante, no entendía nada, ni entendía por qué tenía que responder así y tan borde después de tantos años. Él podía ser presumido y terco pero no recordaba que fuera tan arisco a la hora de hablar…en fin suspiro y siguió su camino hacia casa. No tenía por qué sentirse así, León no era más que un antiguo conocido, un pesado. Pero no podía evitar pensar en el brillo de su pelo atado en esa sensual coleta, sus preciosos ojos azules como el cielo, sus finos labios, su marcada y fina nariz, su sonrisa amplia y casi perfecta y no hablar de su cuerpo en aquella camiseta de manga corta verde con unas letras negras y unos tejanos de color negro algo anchos pero que marcaban su trasero respingón con unas bambas oscuras a conjunto.

Aiko: Dios mío en que estoy pensando, cuando lo he analizado tan a fondo para que se me pasen estas cosas por mente, despierta que es León y encima es un brujo…debe ser la abstinencia de salir con chicos después de Anrima que me tiene loca ya…

Volviendo con los chicos:

Doremi: León te has pasado un poco, no?

Hazuki: Esas no son maneras de hablarle a alguien después de tantos años…que te pasa?

Hana: Porque le hablaste así a mama Aiko, eh?

León: Yo no he hecho nada, es ella que tiene ese mal genio de serie y se lo ha tomado a mal!

Akatsuki: Pues yo creo que deberías disculparte por grosero.

Tooru: Yo también…

Momoko cogió a León y se lo llevo un momento fuera del restaurante y allí se puso a hablar con él.

Momoko: No sé qué te habrás pensado pero Takeru es el hermano pequeño de Ai-chan! Por eso yo decía que no era un chico ordinario, no sé qué pensaste tu pero por tu reacción deberías reflexionar en lo que sientes por ella…no crees? Todos han visto algo raro en ti y yo ya me he dado cuenta desde el partido. Eres un brujo, aprende a controlarte León-kun.

León: Pero que dices…a mi lo único que me interesa es vencerla, me ha dado rabia porque quería desafiarla ahora y tendré que esperar…

Momoko: No te creo…puedes decirme lo que quieras pero estoy segura de que verla después de tanto tiempo y tan cambiada te ha hecho mirarla con otros ojos, porque como tú dices ya no eres un niño. Debes saber que ella tiene a varios chicos detrás en el instituto por su fama como deportista, su fuerza, su personalidad y su belleza entre otras cosas y pasa de todos ellos desde que dejo a Anrima.

León: No entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo, estas sacando conclusiones equivocadas. Yo soy un brujo y ella una humana por lo tanto como he dicho antes no puedo enamorarme de ninguna chica del mundo humano porque eso empeoraría las cosas, es la única condición que me puso mi padre al venir y no tengo intención de romper mi promesa.

Momoko: De verdad que eso espero, pero igualmente nadie decide cuando se trata de amor. Si quieres ir a disculparte que creo que sería lo más apropiado por tu parte ella siempre lleva a su hermano al parque de Misora, seguro que debe estar allí.

León: Iré porque siento que se hayan interpretado mal mis palabras no por otra cosa…diles a los chicos que nos veremos en casa de aquí a un rato y a las chicas que estoy muy contento de volver a verlas y seguro que nos veremos pronto.

Y tal como le dijo eso a Momoko salió corriendo en la dirección hacia el parque dando un saludo con su mano a Momoko que estaba entrando con los demás.

Al rato León llego al parque, había varios niños aprovechando esa tarde de domingo acompañados por sus padres que los vigilaban. La verdad es que el sí sentía alguna envidia por los humanos era esa, el cómo podían disfrutar de su niñez y lo bonito que era todo cuanto les rodeaba. El en cambio en el mundo de los brujos tuvo que criarse con un ambiente horroroso y siendo solo 4 niños en total, era normal que desde pequeños los FLAT 4 hubieran estado tan unidos siendo los últimos niños que nacieron en el mundo de los brujos. Ahora por suerte todo era mucho mejor y por fin habían empezado a nacer niños, aquellos niños eran la esperanza de su mundo, el futuro.

Visualizo a Aiko no muy lejos de donde estaba, apoyada en un árbol mirando fijamente a un niño d años de edad que se parecía mucho a ella, con pelo azul algo más oscuro que le caía en una pequeña melena con el flequillo hacia arriba, aunque los ojos eran muy parecidos el los tenia de un color marrón. Se acercó tranquilamente y se apoyó en el árbol al lado de ella, ella no le dirigió ni siquiera la mirada para hablarle.

Aiko: Que haces aquí?...

León: Lo siento, igual mi reacción te hizo pensar algo raro, yo simplemente quería burlarme un poco de ti, pero creo que me he pasado un poco en un mismo día.

Aiko: Al menos has venido a disculparte, aunque no caria, eres un presumido pero almenos sabes reconocer cuando te equivocas.

León: Lo sé, y tú tienes muy mal genio.

Aiko: Has venido a discutir o a pedirme disculpas?

León: Mejor dejemos el tema, solo quiero saber una cosa, que te ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?

Aiko: Que quieres decir?

León: No sé, te veo más femenina, obviamente sin dejar de ser tú pero no se te veo como más coqueta, más viva, diferente, más calmada quizás también, te veo más como una mujer.

Aiko: Aunque te parezca mentira siempre he sido una chica sabes…es una historia muy larga León, no creo que quieras escucharla entera…

León: Claro que quiero, sino ya me hubiera ido.

León la miro a los ojos, esperando su explicación mientras ella seguía mirando al niño que jugaba con otros 2 en el arenal felizmente.

Aiko: Sabes? Mi hermano es el tesoro más grande de este mundo.

Entonces León giro la mirada hacia el niño para observar como este jugaba.

Aiko: Mis padres se casaron jóvenes y sin el consentimiento de mis abuelos maternos, mi madre huyo de casa para poder casarse con mi padre, poco tiempo después su madre, ósea mi abuela, murió y mi madre con un gran sentimiento de culpa decidió cuidar a ancianos, mi madre fue repudiada incluso por su propio padre hasta llegar al hecho de que mi madre empezó a cuidar de el cuándo no se valía por sí mismo. En ese momento yo tenía miedo de mi abuelo, yo no sabía lo que era el amor por su parte. Y cuando yo era pequeña por culpa de que los dos trabajaban y no se podían ocupar de mi mis padres discutían mucho, mi madre no quería dejar de trabajar y entre una cosa y otra por culpa de mi ingreso en el hospital por una caída y…el aborto del bebe que sufrió mi madre por el estrés y demás acabaron divorciándose y yo me quede con mi padre para cuidarle. Supongo que al criarme con él durante años mi carácter se volvió más varonil que femenino, no tenía el ejemplo de mi madre y me sentía bien de la manera en la que estaba pero no sé porque siempre que veía a mi madre intentaba sorprenderla poniéndome algún vestido y cambiando un poco mi peinado, supongo que siempre he tenido ese lado más femenino. Después de aquellos años como aprendiz por fin mis padres se volvieron a casar sin ayuda de la magia, mi deseo se había cumplido así que no podía pedir más, además todo con mi abuelo se había solucionado y por fin éramos esa familia que siempre quise tener. Poco tiempo después llego Takeru y yo desde el momento en que lo vi venir supe que él era el trofeo más grande que aseguraba el amor de mis padres y si algo tuve claro desde el momento en que le vi es que le iba a proteger, costara lo que costara, para que el fuera un niño feliz.

León: Yo…todo esto no lo sabía lo siento…

Aiko: Es normal, tampoco sé porque te lo he contado todo, supongo que no hacía falta.

León: Sabes? Te admiro. Yo puedo ser como soy, presumido como tú dices, pero, mi infancia tampoco fue la mejor. No puedo entender muy bien lo de tener una familia ya que a mi padre lo veo poco y estoy incapacitado para enamorarme porque soy un brujo y no debo hacerlo, pero me encanta el mundo de los humanos y todo lo que hay en él. Me gusta porque sin la ayuda de la magia conseguís hacer cosas increíbles, solo con el esfuerzo y las ganas, me gusta porque aquí los sentimientos son más fuertes y lo normal es que convivan los hombres y las mujeres, tenéis una vida corta pero más intensa.

Aiko se quedó mirando a León sorprendida por sus palabras. En ese momento Takeru se acercó a ellos rápidamente y se tiro en los brazos de su hermana.

Takeru: One-chan, quien es este?

Aiko: Es León, un amigo.

Takeru: Que nombre más raro…es un animal?

León: Pues no, y además me gusta mucho mi nombre. Eres igualito a tu hermana, igual de insolente.

Takeru: Me estas insultando nenaza? Mi hermana es mía así que ni te acerques!

León: Jaaaa, te queda mucho que comer y crecer para decirme lo que debo hacer renacuajo!

Aiko: Por dios León que solo es un niño, un poco malcriado eso si…

Cuando se dio cuenta Takeru se había lanzado hacia León dispuesto a cerrarle la boca a golpes pero evidentemente aunque el niño tenía bastante fuerza León lo cogió de la camiseta con una mano y lo levanto en el aire.

Takeru: Suéltame rubito! Yo no soy ningún renacuajo!

León: Eres divertido pensando que puedes conmigo renacuajo…

Takeru: Que no me llames así! Yo soy fuerte y puedo defender a mi hermana de idiotas como tú!

Aiko: Takeru esa boca, no tienes edad para decir esas cosas aunque sean verdad…

León le hecho una mirada sádica a Aiko y dejo a Takeru en el suelo.

León: Creo que tu hermana se defiende muy bien ella sola.

Takeru: Pues claro que sí, porque ella es fuerte como yo!

Aiko: No será que tú eres fuerte como yo? Compórtate Takeru…

Takeru: One-chan tú también eres tonta!

Y Takeru salió corriendo del parque con lágrimas de orgullo en sus ojos.

León: No vas a ir detrás de el?

Aiko: Déjalo…ira para casa, es algo terco y descarado pero también es muy responsable para su edad. Cuando se pone así es mejor dejarlo hacer, más tarde hablare con él. Ahora, León hagamos las paces, teniendo en cuenta que vuestra ayuda nos ira bien ahora que volvemos a ser brujas y estáis en la misma ciudad es mejor llevarnos bien.

León: Me parece perfecto, aunque seguirás siendo mi rival y me debes una competencia de básquetbol!

Aiko: Eres persistente pero supongo que esa es una de tus cualidades.

Se dieron la mano en señal de paz, aunque León sintió un pequeño calambre y un calor al hacerlo y le soltó la mano.

Aiko: Te pasa algo?

León: No…nada…solo me ha dado un calambre…

Aiko: Polos opuestos…

León: Que quieres decir?

Aiko: Nada importante…te hace ahora el partido o tienes que irte ya?

León: Me hace, me hace!

Y así fue, los dos se fueron a la cancha y empezaron su competencia. Obviamente Aiko le llevaba ventaja aunque le estaba costando bastante, ahora tenía claro que León se había entrenado duramente durante años, ya que este había conseguido meter una canasta, pero tan cabezón era como para haberlo hecho solo por vencerla? Al final la competencia acabo con la victoria de Aiko y León casi sin respiración.

Aiko: Has mejorado mucho, he de reconocer que me ha costado más vencerte y me has metido una canasta, puedes sentirte orgulloso…

León: No es suficiente!

León parecía cabreado consigo mismo y algo decepcionado.

Aiko: Eh…tampoco te lo has de tomar tan a pecho, supongo que yo no me habré entrenado tanto como tu pero bueno, no es lo más importante ganar, es el esfuerzo lo que cuenta y créeme que valoro tu esfuerzo.

León: Tú no entiendes nada…

Aiko: No es bueno que te obsesiones con ser el mejor!

Aiko se acercó a León y le puso la mano en el hombro sonriéndole, León sintió una punzada, eso le recordaba a una escena de hacía años cuando ni siquiera fue comparable a ella.

León: Para mi es algo más que eso…

La realidad de León era otra, odiaba sentir lo que sentía por esa chica, esa rivalidad, esa rabia, pero por encima de todo el sentimiento que le invadía ahora cuando la miraba apreciándola como una mujer era lo que más odiaba. Esa atracción, ese deseo al verla respirar agitadamente después de la competencia, parecía algo cansada. Y que le intentara animar le retorcía más por dentro. Sentía una debilidad hacia ella y el simple hecho de reconocer que la sentía le hacía sentirse peor.

Aiko se acercó más, preocupada porque él no levantaba los ojos del suelo, no se inmutaba de su presencia así que puso la mano en su cara y le hizo reaccionar levantándole la cabeza y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Aiko: Estas bi…?

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque León la había aprisionado contra la pared con su cuerpo, sin dejar de fijar su mirada en la de Aiko. Se estaban mirando fijamente y el ambiente se había vuelto tenso de golpe, estaban demasiado cerca, sus cuerpos se rozaban y teniendo en cuenta que eran dos adolescentes de diferentes sexos y con las hormonas algo revueltas aquello era peligroso. Sus respiraciones seguían agitadas y el pecho de Aiko aún se agitaba con más velocidad de lo normal por cada segundo que seguía mirando fijamente a esos ojos celestes que parecían llenos de deseo, eso le asusto…pero de golpe él se separó rápidamente.

León: Perdona…es que no puedo evitar tomarte el pelo!

Aiko no sabía que decir, estaba confundida, tomarle el pelo? No se supone que esas tonterías ya habían acabado? Solo le quería tomar el pelo, ponerla nerviosa, jugar con ella, esa mirada solo había sido fingida? Duele, no le gustaba que jugaran con ella ni con sus sentimientos fueran o no verdaderos, se estaba sintiendo furiosa pero intento calmarse y pensó en que no debía de darle esa satisfacción si era lo que él quería, esta vez no iba a perder la compostura.

Aiko: Es igual, nunca cambiaras! Pero déjame decirte que no está bien tomarles el pelo con esas cosas a las chicas, puedes hacerles daño…

León: Jeje, lo sé, perdona igual me he pasado…

Aiko: Bueno yo me voy que he de hacer deberes y estudiar para mañana, que vaya bien!

Y Aiko se fue corriendo hacia su casa sin mirar hacia atrás, mejor era así, no podía, no debía, no quería tener esa debilidad con él, pero es que le parecía tan orgulloso y presumido como sensible y débil por momentos. En el fondo aquel chico le atraía aunque le fastidiara reconocerlo, nadie tenía porque saberlo y almejar simplemente era eso, atracción y admiración por él y pronto se le pasaría. Si hubiera sido ella misma en el pasado se lo hubiera sacado de encima con un empujón o una llave de judo, pero para que mentir, ese contacto le había gustado demasiado.


	3. Negación

La mañana del lunes llego y todas se encontraron en el instituto de nuevo, otro lunes más aburrido, de vuelta a la rutina y luego por la tarde tendrían que ir a la casa Maho. Esos eran los pensamientos de Aiko que después de lo del dia anterior estaba más ausente de lo normal, hasta que Onpu la saco de sus pensamientos.

Onpu: Aiko porque no me lo has dicho?

Aiko: El que?

Onpu: Que los FLAT 4 están aquí y todo lo que paso ayer!

Aiko: No sé, no había pensado en decírtelo, además si ya te lo han dicho las demás no?

Onpu: Hubo mal rollo entre tú y León no? Me han contado lo que paso, que tío mas insolente, aunque hubiera pagado por ver su cara cuando te vio.

Aiko: Que más da…

Onpu: Estas rara, as mirado el móvil? Doremi ha creado un grupo por el chat para hablar, supongo que te habrá llegado la solicitud. Error número 1 de Doremi, Tooru ahora que sabe mi número y mi mail no para de enviarme mensajes privados, me quiero morir.

Aiko: Pues ni me he fijado no miro el móvil desde ayer por la tarde.

Onpu: Pues yo no puedo más me están dando ganas de estamparlo, al final le voy a bloquear por pesado!

Aiko: Haber déjame mirar…

*Chat:

TooruStar: onpuuuuuuu-chaaaaaannn tengo ganas de verte!

TooruStar a enviado una foto:

Aiko: Te acaba de enviar una foto…

Onpu: Dios, bórrala es que no quiero ni verle.

Aiko: Esta muy guapo por eso, pobre…

Onpu: Haber, ahora me da curiosidad…

Las dos miran la foto fijamente en la pantalla del móvil y ven a Tooru posando con una sonrisa y de fondo a Leon mirándole con cara de no entender que hace. Aiko se empieza a reír.

Onpu: Jajaja pues si que esta guapo la verdad, pero la cara de León de fondo me puede, porque ese es León no?

Aiko: Si…tengo una idea, acércate a mi Onpu vamos a enviarle un mensaje con fotografía amenazante a ver si te deja en paz…

Aiko coge a Onpu de la cintura acercándola a ella con cara divertida y hace una foto de las dos abrazadas.

*Chat:

Onpu: Soy Aiko, si sigues molestando a mi Onpu-chan te las veras conmigo, entiendes?

Onpu a enviado una foto:

TooruStar: onpuu abrazame asi a mi tambien

Onpu: que mas quisieras tu…ahora enserio tengo muchas cosas a hacer no te cnt mas pesadoooo!

TooruStar: que fiía eres…preciosaaaa

TooruStar: Leon dice que ya que os haceis fotos asi que sean en ropa interior =P

Onpu cierra el móvil y lo deja en su mochila.

Onpu: Fotos en ropa interior dice León, menudo salido!

Aiko: Pasa de los dos…

Y el día transcurre con normalidad si no fuera porque al salir de las clases no se imaginaban la sorpresa que les esperaba. Momoko, y Onpu estaban cambiándose los zapatos para volver a casa mientras que Doremi y Hazuki tenían actividades en su club. Aiko por otro lado estaba hablando con Kaname el capitán del equipo de básquetbol sobre la organización de los clubes mientras salía por la puerta.

¿?: Onpuuu un chico muy guapo está preguntando por ti en la puerta!

Onpu: Otro admirador no por favoor!

¿?: Está buenísimo y esta con un rubio que no veas también!

Onpu: Un rubio?

Momoko: Mal presentimiento…

Onpu y Momoko se dirigen hacia la salida y hay estaban Tooru y León rodeados de chicas que les estaban preguntando que hacían allí, como se llamaban y a quien esperaban.

Tooru: Onpu-chan!

Tooru se tira a abrazar a Onpu con toda su emoción y los demás se quedan mirando como Onpu de un empujón lo aleja de ella.

Onpu: Aléjate de mí, que haces!

Tooru: Tenía muchas ganas de verte Onpu-chan, estas aún más guapa en persona!

Momoko: Que pasión Tooru-kun!

Chica1: Así que estaban esperando a Onpu, que envidia!

Chica2: Siempre igual, Onpu es el centro de atención!

Chica3: Vámonos, que decepción…

Y las chicas se van por el camino indignadas.

León: Ya tienes lo que quieres, me has hecho acompañarte para ver a Onpu y luego ella pasa de ti.

Tooru: No es verdad, lo que pasa que Onpu es así, a que si Onpu-chan?

Onpu: Déjame en paz!

León: Lo ves…

Onpu: Buenas, León!

León: Hi, Onpu, me alegro de verte, disculpa al idiota este…

Onpu: Tranquilo…

Onpu suspira resignada.

Aiko: Que es este alboroto Onpu, otro fan?

Kaname: Pobrecita, es duro eso de ser una estrella.

Onpu: Kaname…Aiko por favor ayúdame!

León se giró para observar que Aiko había salido por la puerta del instituto con su uniforme escolar. Se quedó embobado mirándola de arriba a abajo y se paró en seco al observar su corta minifalda que mostraba esas piernas bien formadas y tonificadas por el deporte con sus calcetines altos. En cuanto se dio cuenta agito la cabeza y desvio la mirada.

Tooru: Que yo no soy un chico cualquiera!

Aiko: Tooru, otra vez? Es que no has tenido suficiente con la amenaza de antes que quieres buscártelas conmigo?

Kaname: Vamos Aiko, pobre chico…

Tooru: Yo solo quería ver a Onpu!

León: Y por eso te tiras encima de ella como perro en celo, vaya reencuentro si lo llego a saber vienes tu solito!

Aiko: León tú también?

Kaname: Entonces los conocéis?

Aiko: Si bueno, son unos viejos amigos.

Onpu: Conocidos más bien!

Tooru: Que fría…

Kaname: Bueno Aiko yo hemos de irnos, hay que mirar eso.

Aiko: Es cierto! Pues nada chicos nos vemos en otro momento.

Y Aiko se fue con Kaname mientras los demás miraban con curiosidad.

Onpu: Momoko, sigues creyendo que no hay nada entre estos dos?

Momoko: No lo sé, Aiko tampoco da información…

Tooru: A Aiko le gusta ese chico?

Onpu: Ella dice que no, así que no se es tan especial a veces, lo que es seguro es que él está coladisimo por ella.

León escuchaba mientras miraba a la pareja que se alejaba hablando felizmente de a saber que mientras inconscientemente la rabia que sentía le hacía apretar su puño con fuerza y apretar sus dientes para luego girarse y observar a Tooru.

León: Vamonos a la hamburguesería Tooru, hemos quedado con Akatsuki allí.

Tooru: Pero yo quiero estar con Onpu-chan!

Onpu: Yo me voy a trabajar en cuanto pase mi madre a recogerme y dejemos a Momoko en casa. Olvídalo!

Tooru: No es justo…

León: Vámonos de una vez, eres muy pesado cuando quieres. Asume de una vez que pasa de ti y que eres un brujo.

León se llevó arrastrando a Tooru cuesta abajo mientras este lloriqueaba diciendo adiós.

Momoko: Este Tooru es de lo más estrambótico.

Onpu: En el fondo es cuqui, jijijiji…

Momoko: What? Yo no los veo cuquis, más bien los veo buenorros. No me importaría tener algo con alguno de ellos.

Onpu: Momoko por favor…no me digas que te gusta alguno?

Momoko: Bueno gustar tampoco, pero León por ejemplo no me desagrada en absoluto, si Aiko no aprovecha no veo porque no intentar conocerlo…

Onpu: Dios mio…Aiko y León?

Momoko: Si…no se…me da apuro meterme cuando noto que él tiene cierto interés aunque intente disimularlo.

Onpu: Puede ser…Aiko ha cambiado mucho en estos años y para mejor!

Cambiando de situación, ahora nos encontramos con Tooru y León que están llegando a la hamburguesería.

Tooru: De verdad piensas que no tengo oportunidad?

León: Mira, es mejor que no la tengas pero al menos si quieres algo con ella hazte más el duro. Baboseándole los pies no vas a conseguir nada, solo ser un fan más.

Tooru: Que asco de ánimos das! Es que a ti no te gusta ninguna chica?

León: Ninguna es lo suficientemente buena para mí!

Tooru: Ni siquiera Aiko?

León: Que quieres decir con eso?

Tooru: Hombre, pues que a la vista está que los años le han sentado muy bien…

León: Paso, es mi rival.

Tooru: Si tú lo dices, luego dime a mí que soy el infantil.

Y así llegaron a la hamburguesería y se encontraron con Fujio y Akatsuki sentados en una mesa.

Akatsuki: Por fin, donde estabais?

León: Tooru que quería ver a Onpu si o si!

Fujio: Habéis estado en el Misora?

Tooru: Si.

Fujio: Y qué tal?

Tooru: Onpu pasa de mí…

Akatsuki: Como siempre…por cierto Aiko está sentada unas mesas más atrás con un chico haciendo no sequé.

Leon: Haciendo qué?

Fujio: No se, al entrar la hemos visto y nos hemos acercado a saludar. Igual están haciendo algún trabajo.

Tooru: Si está allí yo diría que más bien el chaval está intentando trabajársela aprovechando que esto esta medio vacío.

Tooru señalo hacia la mesa donde estaban Aiko y Kaname, este bastante pegado a ella y más que mirando los papeles que sostenía Aiko parecía que esta embobado escuchando lo que ella decía de forma seria.

Aiko: Entonces, te parece bien si lo hacemos así?.

Kaname: Ehh…si claro…oye Aiko yo…

Aiko: Dime.

Kaname: Quería saber si tu…yo…bueno…

Aiko: Habla claro porque no entiendo nada…

Kaname: Me gustas mucho Aiko…des de que te vi por primera vez, y al conocerte aún me gustaste más. Sé que tienes varios chicos detrás y que igual te gusta otro, pero quiero que lo sepas! Y perdona por esto que voy a hacer ahora pero es que llevo más de un año queriendo hacerlo.

Y Kaname beso de golpe a Aiko dejándola paralizada y sin corresponder con los ojos abiertos. Cuando Aiko reacciono lo aparto de ella suavemente.

Aiko: Mira Kaname, porque eres tú no te he dado un puño en la cara pero que sea la última vez que haces esto. Yo lo siento mucho pero no me gustas de esa manera, te aprecio mucho como amigo y como persona, nada más.

Kaname: Perdona…no quiero que me cojas manía o me apartes de ti por esto.

Después de esa frase Aiko sonrió dulcemente.

Aiko: Tranquilo, en el fondo es bonito saber que alguien siente eso por mi más allá de mi fama como deportista.

Kaname: Aiko, eres increíble.

Kaname abrazo a Aiko cariñosamente. Total no era la primera vez que se abrazaban, en el fondo Aiko lo tenía como un muy buen amigo y lo quería muchísimo así que correspondió al abrazo con pena de no poder corresponderle en sus sentimientos. Entonces fue cuando vio a León a lo lejos y los demás mirando con cara de sorpresa, aunque la cara de León más bien era un gesto de rabia que no pasaba desapercibido para la chica que desvió la mirada parpadeando y confusa de si aquel gesto solo había sido una imaginación o de verdad era real y significaba aquello. Prefirió no prestar atención y se levantó para coger sus cosas y salir de la hamburguesería con Kaname evitando pasar cerca de donde estaban ellos y haciéndoles un gesto de despedida con la mano a el que los chicos correspondieron de igual manera.

Tooru: Confirmado!

Akatsuki: Otra pillada.

Fujio: Y que vamos a hacerle nosotros, es normal que tengan sus parejas no? Pero me da una rabia cuando veo a Hazuki precisamente con ese…que mal me cae!

Akatsuki: Yo tengo asumido que Doremi está con Kotake y creo que es lo mejor para ella aunque me fastidie.

León: Vamos hombre, solo son humanas!

Tooru: Hombre eso suena a que no valen nada, tampoco te pases, además yo diría que son más que unas simples humanas.

León: Los humanos con los humanos y nosotros con las brujas.

Tooru: Pero ellas son aprendices…

León: Ellas nunca serán brujas, asumirlo, parecéis niños.

Akatsuki: No te pases porque lo tenemos asumido, pero tampoco podemos evitar lo que sentimos.

Fujio: Yo diría que estas celoso, León.

León: Yo, de qué?

Fujio: Todos sabemos que siempre te ha gustado y tenías la ilusión de que ella se hiciera bruja, no eres diferente a nosotros.

León: A mi no me gusta esa marimacho!

Tooru: No te lo crees ni tú, mira cómo te has puesto, todo rabioso desde que has visto la escena.

León: Eso es mentira!

…

Estaba oscureciendo y León estaba en una cancha de básquet, en la que él y Aiko habían tenido su primer desafío hacia años atrás.

León: Vaya mierda, tenía que ser esta la más cercana?. Pufff ni siquiera entiendo que le puede ver a ese chico que es poca cosa para ella, está claro que si no fuera brujo estaría loca por mí que soy más guapo y mejor!

Aiko: Te parece bonito decir eso de alguien?

León se giró al reconocer la voz.

Leon: Que haces tú aquí?

Aiko: Te piensas que eres el mejor del mundo?

Y así le lanzo una pelota de básquet cerca del pecho la cual León cogió antes de impactarle.

León: Nadie ha dicho eso, y se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Aiko: Siempre paso por aquí a estas horas para volver a casa. Todo bien?

León: Muy bien, gracias.

Aiko: Si, bien jodido.

León: Que estas insinuando? Te piensas que me gustas o algo?

Aiko: Yo no he dicho eso…tu sabrás…

León: Vete con tu novio y déjame en paz pesada! O es que soy yo quien te gusta a ti?

Aiko: Es gracioso…ahora tengo novio y además me gustas tú y ni yo lo sabía.

León: Acaso no es tu novio?

De repente Aiko se acerca a León, lo coge del cuello de la camisa del uniforme escolar y lo acerca a ella para después besarle y cuando este va a agarrarla para profundizar el beso Aiko se separa.

Aiko: Eso ha sido el beso, con sentimiento por su parte y indiferencia por la mía. No siempre un beso es de dos o correspondido, deberías saberlo. Hay besos que simplemente son eso, besos. Y hay abrazos que solo simbolizan cariño. O hay tomaduras de pelo como la tuya del otro día, no?

León: Me estas tomando el pelo? Porque también hay relaciones sexuales que solo son eso no? Sexo puro y duro sin nada más que diversión.

Aiko: Que estas queriendo decir con eso?

León: Que no sabía que eras de ese tipo de chicas pero por lo que veo no tienes muchas dificultades para ello no?

Aiko: Me estas llamando facilona?

Aiko se había cabreado y había cogido a León de la camisa apretando con fuerza el puño. Leon esbozo una media sonrisa por su reacción y se acercó a su oreja.

León: Si solo quieres pasar un buen rato solo has de decírmelo y nos vamos a un sitio más íntimo, no cal que te pongas fiera aquí, resérvalo para algo mejor.

Aiko: Te partiría la cara ahora mismo solo por pensar que yo soy de esas.

León: Primero me partes la boca y ahora quieres partirme la cara?

Aiko: Eres un imbécil…

León: Y tu facilona realmente no lo creo, pero si vacilona. Aunque prefiero que me partas la boca antes que la cara, sinceramente.

Aiko: Me das mucho asco…

León: Si, un asco terrible…

Aiko: Es bueno tener que disimular esto?

León: El que?

Aiko: Esta atracción mutua…

León: Vaya…como estas tan segura de que existe esa atracción?

Aiko: Por nuestras caras de imbéciles, por lo del otro día y porque somos asquerosamente orgullosos los dos y poseemos destinos muy diferentes que no deben mezclarse.

León: Buena respuesta! Pero nada nos impide dejarnos llevar por esta atracción no?

De repente León empuja a Aiko hasta la verja acorralándola con su mirada, esa mirada celeste que es capaz de derretir a cualquier mujer que se le ponga delante, esa mirada llena de lujuria. Se acerca a ella para besarla agarrándola de su trasero.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Aiko se levanta exaltada de su cama mirando hacia todos lados, respirando agitadamente, excitada y con calor. Todo había sido un sueño.

Aiko: Solo ha sido un sueño?...no, no puede ser, no puede estar pasándome esto, me estoy volviendo loca!


End file.
